The Lost Happiness
by SweetDarkAngelOfLight
Summary: Rin's parents died in a car accident. With her new abusive dad, she moves to America to continue high school there. On her first day she meets the cold hearted Sesshomaru. Can he help her get over her past?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story, and I know my English sucks, but I just wanted to try to write a story. :3  
I hope you will like my RinxSess story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rin woke up in the early morning sun. Great… Her first day at her new school in her new country.

'I hope it won't be too bad,' she thought.

'It probably won't be all that bad, at my last school I could make friends easily, so that won't be a problem.'

She smiled at the thought of her last friend. When she had brought Kohaku home her dad had started yelling at her. When she had hurried out the house with Kohaku she had apologised to him and said he should better go home. He had had a sad look in his eyes but understanding. Before she knew it she was off to America, never to see her only friend that ever came home with her again.

She went downstairs and ran outside. She stopped at the bakery to get her sandwich for breakfast. She hoped they had a cafeteria at school so she could buy her lunch there. With her stomach filled she went to school with a little smile.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a bit short. But I will publish the first chapter right after! ****I hope you liked it ;)**

**-Vera-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
It's me again ;3 I hope you liked my prologue! So here you are... with another chapter ;) I think I will write one more chapter for tonight and then go to bed... Anyways, here you go! Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day when he reached his high school. At least, that was what he thought.

"Hey! Sesshomaru, you worthless bitch!"

"...Urgh, damn my brother to hell." He muttered under his breath.

"What do you want brat?" He asked in his cold voice.

"Nothing! You're always in such a bad mood, can't you just be happy for once? You scare everyone in your class. Wait, what am I saying? In the whole school!"

Inuyasha smirked at what he said and walked up to his disgusting girlfriend. 'What did he want with that wench Kagome anyway? She's so ugly,' he thought.

Okay, so Inuyasha was right about him being always cold to everyone, but hey, it was the only way to keep those stupid girls away from him! His long silver hair fluttered in the wind.

'This is going to be a long day again…' He thought.

He saw Inuyasha with Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. The pervert, Miroku ofcourse, grabbed Sango's butt again. Everyone in his school could hear the slap that followed.

"Miroku! You damn pervert! Get your hands off me!" He smirked and walked to his class.

He sat down on his usual table in the back of the class. Nobody ever sat beside him, not even the girls who had this stupid crush on him, just because he was beautiful.

'It's so easy to be alone sometimes…'

The bell rang and everyone sat down on their chairs. The teacher came in and started with the lesson. Jaken, one of his rare friends in this school sat in the chair before him. He passed down a note for him. 'You, Kagura and Bankotsu. Usual lunch table, please.' It said.

'What was it now! Jaken knew he only went to the school cafeteria if there was something important… So what was it?'

After a few classes the bell rang to say they could use a break. He walked down to the cafeteria when he saw a Naraku stumble up to a girl he didn't know yet. He saw Naraku first grin at him, and after that, he punched the girl in her face. He knew how much that could hurt and he just knew she would be in tears right now. Nobody had ever got punched by Naraku and didn't cry after that.

"Ouch! Stop it! Get away from me creep! Damn my first day here!"

'So it was her first day… That explained why he didn't know her face…'

He walked to Naraku who grinned at him and glanced. He saw the other guy stun.

"Naraku… What is your business here?"

"I just came to get some lunch money… Nothing wrong with that right?" He grinned.

"Fine, I see… Just don't hit any girls again, if not necessary. Not even every guy can take your punches."

After saying that he gave the girl behind Naraku an evil glance. From what he saw she was probably like 3 or 4 years younger than him. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. Much to his surprise she didn't had any tears in her eyes.

'What the hell?' He thought. There sure was something weird about her.

"Whatever… See you, Naraku."

* * *

She watched him walk away.

'Why didn't he help me? I said it was my first day here, right? Okay, I'm used to being punched in the face, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.'

She gave the guy named Naraku her lunch money, since she had no choice. She went to the nurse for something that could help ease the pain in her cheek. The nurse was nice and said she could lay down there. Well hell, this wasn't the day she expected it to be.

'That guy with the silver hair… He was pretty handsome... Although, the moon tattoo on his head was weird! But I guess it's something that has been there for a while…'

After some time she could go back to her class and be quiet for the rest of the day… There was one guy in her class who was nice, Shippo. After school Shippo introduced her to his friends. Kagome, Sango, Miroku (Urgh pervert! The first thing he did was grab her butt!) and Inuyasha. When she first saw Inuyasha she thought she saw the cold hearted guy from today's lunch. But when she looked at him again she saw he had a nice face expression, not anything like the other guy. From the first look she could say that Kagome and Inuyasha were a couple, and that Sango and Miroku were a couple as well. They were all in higher grades, but she didn't mind.

'It was always good to have new friends right?'

She smiled at the group and waved them goodbye. She didn't want to go home yet… But she had no choice…

Her real mom and dad died in a car accident right after she was born, so she couldn't really remember them. She had no other family left so she was placed with another family. When she was 5, only her adoptive father was left. When she was 8 he started abusing her. He got drunk and blamed all his problems on her. Every time she got late home she got hit. Every time she brought home a friend, she was hit. Every time she did something wrong, she got hit or worse. That's why she kept a knife in her room.

Well… She had two reasons for that… But, whatever. Reason one: when her abusive dad came in to hit her or he came in so she could give him pleasure, she picked up her knife when he got to close. Reason two: she could feel useless sometimes. Suicidal…? No, not really. She just thought that it could help her ease the mental pain in her head. And well, when she tried it once, it had worked. So that was the second reason why she kept it there. And that's why, when she turned 16, her adoptive dad said they would move to another country. She had lived in Japan before, but now she lived in America.

'Damn, I REALLY need to be going home now.'

When she walked out the gate, she could see a glimpse of silver strands of hair. He went the same way as she had to go. That had to be that guy from lunch or his nicer brother a.k.a. Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha.

'Whatever,' she thought. 'Get home girl!'

With that in mind she walked to her house, only to get beat down because she was 30 minutes too late.

* * *

**Okay ;D I hope you enjoyed this one more then my prologue :3 That one was so short! (This one is too... I know! Don't worry, I'll try to write some more :3**

**-Vera-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
This is my last chapter for tonight :3 I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rin woke up with a pounding head.

'God he becomes worse every day. I even miss the old days in Japan…'

She gently walked down the stairs in the hope she wouldn't wake up her dad. When she finally reached the ground she saw her wrists.

'What the hell did he do to me when I was unconscious?'

She quickly grabbed bandages and wrapped herself up. 'Damn him…'

She made sure she would wear a blouse with long sleeves so nobody would ask her about it.

'But hey! What did it even matter if they did? It's not like they'd care anyways.'

After a while she decided that it would be for the best if she would wear a tank top with a vest over it, so they wouldn't see the bandages. She heard stumbling on the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sound, but she was too late to reach the door.

"Rin! Aren't you off to school yet?" He said with a knowing grin.

"No, I'm sorry dad. I will go immediately."

"Oh Rin, you don't have to go, if you don't want to. You can stay in bed if you want." His smile widened.

"Perhaps you should stay here… So you can heal."

He burst out in a laughter. She clenched her jaw at the sound of it.

'I so don't want to be here,' she thought. And with that thought she left him there, laughing in the kitchen.

When she reached the bakery she put up her smile. She had to smile for the people around her right? The man behind the counter smiled back at her.

"Hey there, what do you want today?"

"The same as yesterday please," she said with a sigh.

"There you go, enjoy!" And with that, she walked off to school.

Just before she reached the gate someone suddenly stood beside her. She glanced and saw someone with long silver hair. She gasped.

"Hi," her eyes widened as she heard him speak.

She looked around to see if he might have talked to someone else, but there was no one.

"Eh.. hi?" Her voice in question.

The guy sighed, as if he didn't really want to do this.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I will tell that guy that he shouldn't pick on girls again."

"Eh, oh, ehm, th-tha-thanky-you…" She managed to stumble that out.

She heard him chuckle and felt herself becoming all red. She reached for her hair so she could hide her blush behind her hair.

"No need to thank me. I don't like him anyway. See you around."

Just before he walked through the gate he asked her a last thing.

"Oh, before I forget, what was your name again?"

"Ri-Rin." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Mh, okay Rin, I'll see you around. My name's Sesshomaru."

And before she could say goodbye he was already gone.

"Well that was rude," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

He saw her standing in the bakery.

'That's the girl from yesterday! That's the girl that Naraku hit. Maybe it's a good thing to apologize to her… Since it was her first day.'

He saw her smile at the man behind the counter and saw her walk out the bakery. He followed her from a distance. He saw her smile drop almost immediately when she left the bakery.

'Why would her smile be gone that fast?' He decided that it indeed would be a good idea to apologize.

'Maybe she really doesn't like school anymore after what Naraku did to her on her first school day.'

He walked up on her.

"Hi."

"Eh.. hi?" He heard that it was more a question than a hi. He sighed cause he didn't like her saying hi in a question.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I will tell that guy that he shouldn't pick on girls again."

"Eh, oh, ehm, th-tha-thanky-you…" He heard her stumble and left a small chuckle.

'Wait what?' His eyes widened 'I didn't just chuckle did I? I haven't chuckled or laughed in the past 2 years.'

He saw her reach for her hair so that he wouldn't see the blush upon her face that he of course, already had seen. When she reached up he saw the bandages on her arm. His eyes widened again.

'What the hell happened to her yesterday?'

When he realised he didn't say anything he felt the need to respond to her, instead of walking away like he would normally do with girls.

"No need to thank me. I just don't like him anyway. See you around."

Just before he could walk through the gate he felt the need to know her name. He had spoken to her, so why not know her name?

"Oh, before I forget, what was your name again?"

"Ri-Rin." She stumbled again.

"Mh, okay Rin, I'll see you around. My name's Sesshomaru." He smirked at her and got away before anyone could see them together.

* * *

The day went on quiet but the only thing she could think of, was this morning.

'Did she really think this day would be worse than yesterday? Well yeah she did… But she hadn't meet Sesshomaru at that point.'

She had the feeling she would speak to him again somewhere soon.

She told Shippo and the rest that she would hurry to get home today. Nobody noticed her bandages, and she was happy about that. Shippo asked her if she wanted to go home with him to study for a test. The idea of it was taunting her, but her mind could only think of what happened last night and how she woke up.

"I'm sorry Shippo, guys, I really have to get home. See ya tomorrow!" She quickly ran away before they could ask her any more questions.

* * *

Jaken had spotted Sesshomaru's better mood this day.

'Something good happened this morning? But what could have?' He recalled what had happened this morning.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Sesshomaru! Ice prince!" _

_Sesshomaru didn't respond to any of this so Jaken walked up on him. He waved his hand before Sesshomaru's eyes and only then Sesshomaru noticed him. _

_"Jeeze Jaken! Why are you standing so close to me and are you waving at me? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_ "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but you didn't respond to my yelling." _

_Sesshomaru was thinking of what he had seen on Rin. He was thinking why she would have the bandages… _

_'Argh! Why do I even care about her? I was the cold hearted guy who doesn't speak to anyone. And especially not to girls!'_

_ "Sesshooomaruuu! Earth to Sesshomaru? You spaced off again, what the hell is the matter with you today?"_

_ Sesshomaru gave him an icy stare before staying: "Nothing Jaken, now get out my way." _

_After that, Jaken didn't speak to him again this day._

_-End flashback-_

He looked out the window.

'Wait? That is Sesshomaru right…? With a girl? Whaaat!'

He would ask him about this tomorrow. He sure would. He grinned as he thought of the angry looks he would get from him tomorrow. "Hehehe…"

* * *

He walk up on her. "Hey, Rin, wait a bit!"

He saw her surprised look on her face as she turned around to see who called her.

"Oh, hey Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't stay and talk to you."

He thought of why she would have this strong need to get home again.

"Oh that's fine, I'm going your way anyway. My home is the same way," he said with a smile.

"Oh, okay!" She smiled with a huge smile.

He found himself staring at her, and saw the question in her eyes.

"So what is it?" She grinned.

"Ehm… Well, I was questioning myself about something. Something I… Ehm… Saw this morning."

He saw her eyes widen a bit. "Wh-what is it…?"

"Okay… Since you're in a hurry, I'll get right to the point. Why do you have these bandages? Naraku didn't do anything after school yesterday, did he?"

At this point her eyes couldn't go any wider. "Eh- Ehm! Well… Sorry, I'm really in a hurry! I'll see you tomorrow Sesshomaru!"

He saw her face go a dark shade of red when she ran away.

'So Naraku did do something to her yesterday! I'll ruin his face tomorrow!' And with that thought, he went home.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru…" She whispered. The wind took her voice with him…

* * *

**Okay =D That's it for today. I'll see when I update the next chapter. Probably when I've got some reviews to see if someone might like it.  
^-^ I hope I got everyone a bit in character... I guess I should make Sesshomaru more cold hearted tho... Anyway. Review please ^-^**

**-Vera-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okaaay! I'm really happy with the reviews I got :D I'll try to update in time ;)  
I could only update 1 chapter tonight since I had a lot of homework to do. I'll make sure to write another one tomorrow. ^-^  
So to make some things clear:  
Rin is a virgin. I don't like the idea of her being raped by her dad anyway. She keeps the knife as one reason for that. She wants to keep her dad away. She locks the door most of the times, but like yesterday she got hit and her door was open at that time. When her dad comes in she will probably use her knife. Maybe I'll write how things go sometime ^^ I'll see how my story turns out ;o  
Okay, so here is my chapter for tonight ^^ Please enjoy ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Rin's father watched her come inside with a red and terrified look. "Rin! Hey wait! Don't you walk away from you dad now!" She heard the anger in his voice. "What is it dad?" She asked with anger as she turned to face him. "Don't you have something to explain something? Well I guess you have to explain two things to me!" Her eyes widened a bit when she heard his voice get even more power. "Wha-at is there to explain?" "Well, why are you looking like that? And, not to forget! Why did you walk away from me this morning when I said you had to STAY HOME, and not go to school?" She looked like she would be crying any minute now. "Well… For the first question… There is no need to explain that, it's none of your stupid dad business. And the second, you know why. I prefer going to school then stay with my freaking, crazy, disgusting DAD." Before her dad could say anything she went upstairs. When she reached her room she locked the door and burst into tears. 'Why? Why does this happen to me? Nobody saw the bandages right… So how did Sesshomaru know? And why did my dad had to be home now! Maybe I shou-' "Rin, open up, NOW!" "No way, I'm not letting you in. Ever! Get the hell away from me!" He kept banging on the door. "Rin, you will regret you did this! You will regret ignoring me!" She made a face. 'Whatever, he would kill me in the next days anyway if it went on like this.'

After a while her dad left with a single sentence: "Next morning, you're done for daughter." She Shuddered. 'I think I'll have to be early tomorrow.' When she heard her dad go downstairs to eat his dinner she went to the bathroom to take a bath. The hot water was calming for her wrists and head. She could think a little clearer without her dad banging on the door. She cleaned her wounds carefully, and after her bath she got new bandages to cover them up. This will have to work for tomorrow. With no dinner she went to her room to think and make homework for the next day. 'I hope I'll speak Sesshomaru again tomorrow…' That was the last thought that circled in her head before she fell asleep.

* * *

He kept thinking for ways to torture Naraku tomorrow. 'How dare he! He already punched her at lunch, why did he came for her after school?' When Rin ran away after his question he was 100% sure that Naraku had something to do with it. But when he walked down the street (yes, Rin lives in the same street, but at the first corner, and Sesshomaru lives at the corner of the street. They both don't know where the other lives) he heard a girl yell. The voice came out of a window at the corner of the street. "No way, I'm not letting you in! Ever! Get the hell away from me!" He frowned as he heard that. 'Aah… What did it even matter? It wasn't any of his business. He continued his way to his home but the voice kept circling in his head. 'Why was the voice so familiar? I'm sure I head her voice somewhere before…' He opened his door and got ready to cook for himself. He was glad he had moved out right after Izayoi married his dad. He didn't want anything to do with that whore. It was easy for him to find a new house, since everyone in their town knew his reputation. Everything on him screamed 'dangerous! Stay away. Get out of my way or else…' ,so he got his house in one week. It was a nice house, and pretty big too. Yes… He loved his house. But it was quiet now Inuyasha wasn't there…

It was evening when his phone rang. "Hey jerk! How're you doing on your own so far?" He could just see Bankotsu smile when he said that. "I'm doing fine, Bankotsu. Now tell me what you want cause I'll hang up on you if you don't," he said in a cold voice. "Relax, relax Sessh! I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go out tonight? You and Kagura, Me and Kanna, sounds like fun, right? What about a movie?" He growled when he said 'you and Kagura.' He didn't like it when people saw them as a couple. He heard Bankotsu laugh when he growled. "Fine, I'll go." 'He had to get his mind off Rin. "Okay! It's 8 pm now… Let's say we meet up around 9 at the cinema? We'll see what movies they play when we're there… I don't really care what movie me watch anyway, I'm way too busy with kissing Kanna." He heard him laugh when he hang up. "Fine, let's all meet up so we can see you being all over Kanna, just great." He muttered to himself. He sure would regret saying yes to this.

"Seeeeeeshyyy! My looove! Come here!" He growled as he saw Kagura walk up on him. He already regretted saying yes. More than ever. When Kagura stepped before him she pressed her lips on his. 'Eww grose… Why is this stupid girl kissing me.' His thoughts got interrupted when Kagura tried to open his mouth. 'This has to end. Now!' He stepped away from her. "Let's just go inside, okay? I bet Bankotsu and Kanna are already here." He was praying to God that they were. He didn't wanted to be another minute alone with her. "Okaay Sesshy…" She said in a dreamy voice. He cursed himself for getting dragged into this. "Sesshomaru! There you are." He heard a voice from behind him. He glared at Bankotsu who grinned like an idiot. "Let's just find a good movie please." He walked away, but not before Kagura caught his arm and got a hold of it.

Bankotsu found a scary movie which he knew was to his liking. Bankotsu was already all over Kanna and Kagura tried to kiss him in the same way. After half an hour he was tired of Kagura trying to get his jacket from his body. He said he needed to go to the toilet and walked away. 'Right, now let's just go home.' When he was about to leave he heard someone cough behind him. He turned around to see who it was. "You weren't planning on leaving now, were you, Sesshomaru…" Bankotsu was standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Since when do you leave two girls in there with a scary movie? Don't you think they will be scared?" He smirked as he saw Bankotsu's face. "Urgh, Sesshomaru, just get back and sit there. Kagura isn't that bad." He made a face. "Mh, fine… If she doesn't kiss me all the time. You know I don't want anything to do with girls. I hate them." After he said that they made their way back to the room with Kanna and Kagura.

* * *

_-Dream-_

_He walked up on her while she was sleeping. 'Why didn't he just leave her alone? I thought I was safe in my bed… I locked my door right?' "Tick, tick, tick" 'What the hell? Great… Maybe it's already time to wake up? I don't want to deal with my dad already.' "Tick, tick, tick."_

_-End dream-_

She woke up and gasped. "What made that sound…" she whispered. It was still dark outside. 'Great, it isn't morning yet. I don't have to deal for now.' "Tick, tick, tick." Now she heard where the sounds were coming from. The window. She walked to the window and opened it. A pretty bird flew in, circled a few rounds in her room. After he sat down on the bed he flew out the window again. 'At least he's free to go…' And she went to bed again.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for tonight. I did a bit of Sesshomaru's point of view so you could see how his relations are. Hope you don't mind they didn't meet in this chapter. They will meet again tomorrow!  
Please review what you think! **

**-Vera- **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hai everyone :3  
This chapter took me a little more time to write, but it was fun. =P  
****I'm really happy with the reviews I got so far ^-^ Thankyou everyone :3  
For those who didn't understand Rin's dream, here's the explanation:  
Rin is really scared of what things her dad might do to her if she's asleep. Even if she locked the door. She was afraid to wake up cause of the things that might happen the next morning. The bird flew in and she wishes she was the bird. She wishes to be free.  
For those who don't understand what her dad wants with her, you'll probably see in this chapter. ;)  
And of course, I have to take criticism aswell, I understand that. =)  
I'm sorry for my grammar. I know the sentences don't make to much sense to you. But I can't do any more then just study in school and understand the things I learned so far, right? =) I take enough time for my stories :o I just didn't have a lot of time to check my story yesterday, but I wanted to update. :3  
And for skylight: Did I say Inuyasha hates and thinks Kagome is ugly? o.o; I thought I said Sesshomaru thought those things of her! =P  
****Anyway. Just enjoy the story please!**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

Sesshomaru was finally free of Kagura. 'I'll kill Bankotsu one day for getting me back in there!' When he had got back to the rest of the group last night, Kagura just started kissing him again. He mentally sighed at the thought of that. When he thought back of last night when he walked back alone, he recalled what he had seen.

_-Flashback-_

'_Finally! This stupid movie is over. Now I'll say something nice and leave. Maybe I can say Kagura to stay the hell away from me tomorrow? But that's just damn rude… I'll think of a way.' "Bankotsu, Kanna, Kagura. I'll be leaving now. Nobody's in my home so I need to make sure that everything's safe." "Do I need to come with you my loveee?" Kagura said in a dreamy voice. "No thank you Kagura, just make sure you get home safe. Bankotsu, you'll take care of that right?" "Urgh, sure Sesshomaru… I'll do it. Now have fun." 'That went well…'_

_When he walked into his street, he saw a light on at the same corner house. He realised it was the same house where he'd heard a girl yell before. He saw the girl open up her window. He gasped. 'Rin…' he thought. He saw her look surprised when a bird flew in. After the bird flew out again he saw the bandages around her wrists when she closed the window again. He sure would ask her about it. Demand it, if needed. He saw the light in her room dim again. He began walking again. 'Good night…'_

_-End flashback-_

Yeah, he would ask her about it tomorrow.

* * *

When she woke up she immediately started to think of ways to avoid her dad this morning. She had set her alarm already half an hour earlier than normal, but he could already be awake. She walked down the stairs only to find her dad in the kitchen… "So Rin, are you ready?" Her jaw dropped to the ground when he stood there holding her bag. "For what?" Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him smiling. "To go to school, of course. What else?" "Why the hell are you coming with me? You MUST have a really good reason for that." His smile dropped. "That is none of your business child. Now hurry and get outside. I just have to do a few things before we go." She walked through the door and saw Sesshomaru walking up on her. She made hand signs for him to go away but he didn't understand them. Or didn't want to see them. She narrowed her eyes. "Rin! Good to see you here. I just had a few things to a-" "Rin! Who is this man? And what does he want from you?"

* * *

He saw Rin cringe when the man came out of her house. "I'm sorry mister, I had to ask a few things about school. Do you mind?" "Actually, I do. Now go. I must walk my daughter to school." Rin's face became red, but she stayed near him. He saw in her eyes she didn't like her dad at all. "Okay… I'm sorry mister." He would ask her about this. This was weird. And he was gone.

* * *

"Rin. Was that your friend?" She cringed. "No dad, he's just a stupid guy from my class." If Sesshomaru could lie, so could she. "Okay, cause I don't want him to form any trouble for any of us." When they reached the gates they parted ways. "Rin, I have to do something here. Now get to your class. I'll see you after school." He gave her her bag back. She saw him walk off to the direction of the principle office. 'Oh no,' she thought. She just had to see what would happen…

When she walked in to her next class (the second one) and sat down on her table she got nervous. 'What did he have to say to the principle? I mean, if there was someone who should go to him it was her! Not him.' "Rin Hayashi, get to the principal's office. Now." The voice came out of a speaker. 'What the hell?' Everyone in her class stared at her. Her eyes widened. She didn't move until the teacher said something. "Rin, you should go now. Take you bag with you please." She stood up and left the class, on her way to the office.

* * *

This morning was the only thing he could think of. 'Why did she cringe away at the sound of the word friend? He had listened to their conversation after they thought he had left. And why did she deny it? Okay, they hadn't talked that much, 'but I suppose you can call me a friend.' "Rin Hayashi, get to the principal's office. Now." His eyes widened in surprise when he heard her full name. 'That has to be her, I knew there was something else weird about this morning! No dad walks her daughter to school without a reason.' He would have to ask her another question during lunch.

* * *

"Rin, do you know why you're here?" "I guess it has something to do with my dad going this way this morning?" she questioned. "Indeed it has. I can't approve those things Rin, if you go on like this I will have to suspend you for a few weeks." 'No!' she thought. 'Then I have to be alone with that creep for a FEW freaking weeks! No way! I didn't do a freakin thing!' "What are those things you talk about principle…?" "Oh you know damn good what I'm talking about girl! You can't punch your adoptive dad at home. I know it must be hard on you that your parents have died, but that doesn't mean you can do everything! If you go on like this you will be suspended. Understand?" Rin was astonished. She blinked her eyes in surprise. 'He said what? Me, punch him? I wish I did! The principle should know what was going on, but instead of that he thinks the wrong thing.' "I understand principle, I'm sorry for causing any trouble." "Okay Rin, you may go now." The bell rang at the same moment she walked out of the office to go to the cafeteria to eat.

She saw her dad made her sandwiches. She sat down at the table with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who was waving like an idiot. "Rin! Come sit down with us!" As she sat down beside Shippo he whispered something in her ear. "What did the principle want?" "Nothing Shippo, it was just a misunderstanding. Just leave it please." She picked one of the sandwiches and started chewing on it. After one minute she started to see black points in her view. 'What was wrong with her?' "Rin…Rin… Hey, are you alright…?" She heard Shippo like she was under water or something. The black spots were all over her view now. 'Damnit... I should've been more careful with what I eat…' was the last thing she thought before she fainted.

* * *

Sesshomaru had thought of ways to ask Rin the questions about her wrists and her dad. He just had to know. He didn't know why he was this concerned about her, he didn't care about girls right? So why did he… He saw Rin sit down at the table of his stupid brother. 'Great, it can't get more awkward then this.' He was about to walk up on their table when he saw Shippo waving in Rin's sight of view. He looked really worried about her. So what happened this time? Rin's face fell flat on the table in front of her. His eyes widened. 'What the hell? What happened?' Everyone who had turned around to see what had happened, continued their own conversations now. He saw the people from Rin's table take Rin to the school nurse. 'I guess it's for the best if I take a look in there.'

* * *

He looked surprised as Sesshomaru was about to walk up on the table from his brother. When he saw the concerned look in Sesshomaru's eyes, he watched the table. 'That's the same girl I saw him with yesterday! What is wrong with her? She seems weird…' At that moment the girl fainted. He saw Sesshomaru's eyes go wide and saw him follow after her to the nurse. 'Oh my, does Sesshomaru like her?' A smile slid down his face. Oh he sure liked this. "Jaken! Sit down here!" Bankotsu said.

* * *

He had seen the friends of Rin walk back to the cafeteria. This was his chance to take a look how she was doing. When he was about to walk in he saw something through the window. 'That's her dad! What the hell is he doing?' He decided it would be better to look what would happen in there.

* * *

When Rin woke up she was in the nurse her office. Her dad was beside her. 'Oh god.' "So Rin, I see you finally awoke. Did you enjoy your little sleep?" She growled. At that moment she realised that she couldn't move. Not one damn bit. Her eyes widened. "What did you do?" "Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Don't worry too much about it." His smile was so disgusting. If she could've moved she would've slapped him right in his face. "Now, now Rin, just relax. I told you, you would be done for today. Didn't I?" His smile grew even wider. When he started to take off her shirt she was too stunned to say a thing. 'No! Not now. My Lord. Somebody safe me please!' 'BAM!' Her dad turned around to see what had caused the interruption. 'Sesshomaru!' she thought. When she heard her dad say she was about to come with him she thought she would cry. But when Sesshomaru said he would take care of her, she smiled and drifted off in her sleep.

* * *

When he saw what her freaking dad was doing he knew he had to do something about it. He saw the wide eyes of Rin and the smile on her father's face. 'This just can't be any good.' He slammed the door open. "What the hell are you doing to Rin?" He saw the eyes of the man widen a bit. "Nothing that is your business, my man. Now Rin, you're going home with me." He saw Rin was about to cry. "I'm sorry, but I can allow that. I will take care of her for today. I will tell the principle what happened in here in you try to take her home with you." The eyes of the man narrowed. "Fine. Just make sure she will be home tomorrow. I don't want my daughter hurt right?" He smirked. 'Damn this guy is disgusting!' "Good bye." The man left the room and Sesshomaru was left with Rin, who had fell asleep now. He smiled at the sight. 'I'm glad I saved her.'

* * *

**Okay ^-^ That's it for today. I hope you liked it a bit ;)  
I thought it would be fun to do something with the principle and the fainting :o I dun know why :3  
Please review! I'll try to update the next chapter tmw =)**

**-Vera- **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hai! :3  
Thanks for the reviews everyone ;D Your reviews are my motivation ;) This isn't a very long chapter today, but I hope you like it. I will update the next chapter this evening, or tomorrow. I'll see how it turns out. ^-^  
Have fun reading, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When the nurse walked in the office she looked surprised to see him sitting by her side. "Don't you have to be in class Sesshomaru?" She knew his name cause he often walked in to check on his beat up friends. "No miss, I was waiting for you to arrive. Rin doesn't feel so good, so I promised her I would take her home." He didn't say which home of course. "Oh, of course you can. I'll write a note for your teachers so they know you won't be in class today." "Thank you miss. Rin, let's go." He told her. Rin smiled. "Kay, coming." She jumped of the bed. He saw her stagger and grabbed her just in time. "Now watch out please." He smiled. "Good bye miss, see you next time."

They walked down the street. He saw Rin's eyes grew wider when they reached her house. "You aren't bringing me back to my dad, are you?" He smiled. "Of course not. I'm not crazy. You are coming with me." They walked to his house at the end of the street. "You live in the same street?" Her eyes widened again. "I didn't know that…" she muttered. He unlocked the door. "Yep, I moved out of my parent's home. I don't like Inuyasha. He makes way to much noise." He smirked. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee perhaps? Since you've slept, you might need it." "I don't really like coffee, water is fine with me, please." She smiled. The smile was dazzling. 'Wait what? I didn't just think that right? I can't. I wouldn't.' His eyes widened. "Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." And he went to the kitchen.

* * *

'This house is lovely. How could a guy live on his own in here? This just can't be Sesshomaru's home.' She was really happy she didn't have to come with her dad. But she was uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with Sesshomaru, and still living in the same street as her dad. 'But he can't do anything while I'm with Sesshomaru,' she thought. Sesshomaru walked in with two glasses. One for her and one for himself. "Thank you," she said smiling. She saw him staring at her, or well, her and after that, her wrists. She started feeling uncomfortable. She put down the glass and put her arms in the sweater she wore. At that moment Sesshomaru noticed that he had been staring at her. "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry," Sesshomaru mumbled. 'Wait, sweater she wore? She didn't wear a sweater to school today. Her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru… Why am I wearing a sweater? This isn't mine." She saw Sesshomaru was feeling uncomfortable now. "Well... Your dad… You had to wear something!" he stumbled. She blushed like a tomato when she realised he had changed her clothes. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry you had to see that…" she was really embarrassed. When she thought back of what her dad had tried in there, she became scared. Really scared. She began to hyperventilate. "Rin. Rin! Calm down please!" She could hear the worry in his voice. When she heard him she got pulled back out of her memories to his room again. "I'm… I'm so-sorry," she stumbled.

* * *

He had the strong need to pull her into his arms when he saw her. She was scared. Really scared. And he had the feeling it had nothing to do with him putting on her clothes. It had something to do with her dad. She looked like she was in another world, she was just staring in the air. "Here, drink some more. You'll calm down a bit." He heard her breath shake, but after Rin drank the rest of her water it sounded normal again. "Now Rin… Do you want to sleep? Or maybe talk about it? I could understand if you don't want to talk about it." He smiled. He wanted to know what had happened to her, so he could help her. But maybe she just didn't want to talk about it. It must be terrifying to live with that guy for several years. She gave him a weak smile. "Maybe I'll talk to you about it later… I'm just confused and scared now… I'm sorry." "It's fine, just rest if you want to. You'll be alright." He smiled. "Ka-kay," she stuttered. "Do you have a bed I can lie on? If it isn't too much to ask of you…" "Sure, come with me." He showed her his bedroom, and told her she could sleep there for now. "Good night Rin." And he left her, so she could rest.

* * *

After he let her alone in the room she lay down and started to think. She didn't know him for a long time, and she had to go back to her dad tomorrow. He had said that she needed to get home safe tomorrow. She was scared about that. She didn't want to go back there. She preferred Sesshomaru's house. It was nice and warm. She snuggled in the bed. It smelled like Sesshomaru. She smiled. 'This has to be his room. Would it be fine if I sleep here? Well, he showed it himself. I won't fall asleep tho, so it's fine.' Would she tell him her story tomorrow? Would that be okay…? It seemed like he wanted to know. Maybe he could help her… 'I hope he can. I hope somebody understands me.' Her eyelids started to close. She drifted off in her sleep.

She woke up from a tune that just kept ringing in her head. She looked around with a sleepy head. Then she saw the clock. 'WHAAT! It's already 5 pm? No way! Sesshomaru should've woke me up!' "Triiing…Triiing…" "Urgh, that's probably his phone," she murmured. She guessed Sesshomaru would be in the living room so she would bring his phone. She saw 'Kagura' on the screen. 'His girlfriend?' she thought. There was a sudden sadness in her. 'Mh, let's just hurry.' She walked into the living room and saw Sesshomaru reading a book on the couch. "Sesshomaru, you phone is ringing. Kagura is calling you." As she gave him his phone she tried not to look hurt. She saw him cringe when she had said her name.

* * *

He answered the call. Right after he had pressed the button he said something. He mentally smirked at his perfect idea how to break up with Kagura. "Thank you Rin, that's kind of you." Rin smiled. "Hello, Kagura. What's up?" "SESSHOMARU! WHO IS RIN AND WHY IS SHE WITH YOU?" He smirked. He had suspected her to react like this. This plan was going to work. "Rin is a girl Kagura. She is with me cause I had to bring her home. There is no problem with that right?" He heard her hiss. "I'll come to you my love. Nobody can take me away from you." "Actually, someone can. I can Kagura. Now leave me and don't call me anymore. Understand?" "Y-yes Sesshomaru…" After that he hang up. He hated hurting her, but this was just needed. "Is everything all right Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. He smiled. "Of course Rin, thank you. Did you enjoy your sleep?" "Yes, thank you, but you should've woke me up… I didn't mean to fall asleep… I just wanted to think some things over." "Oh, well, I thought you should get some sleep cause of what happened today." "Yes, thank you…" Rin's face became red again. "Ca-can I ta-talk to you ab-abou-t-t it ple-please?" Rin stuttered. 'She wanted to tell him her story? I can finally help then. Of course she can tell me her story.' He smiled. "Of course Rin, I'll get some water for you, you will probably need it. Just sit down and wait a second, okay?" "Okay," she smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He went to the kitchen to get some water for her. Yes, after this he would finally understand her.

* * *

**Aah! I just loved writing the part of Sesshomaru breaking up with Kagura ^-^ It was a bit fast, but it had to be done =P  
Next chapter will probably be Rin's life story. I hope I can think of a way to finish that xP But I already have some things on my mind ;D  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little thing. ;D Please review! **

**-Vera- **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I didn't update for such a long time... There is this weird error you get when you try to update, but I finally found a bypass ;D  
I will try to continue the story again ;)  
Have fun reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

He came back with a glass of water for Rin. "There you go." He smiled. "Are you sure you want to tell me this? I know it must be hard for you…" He looked up at her with comforting eyes. "Yes, I must tell someone my story. I will go crazy if I don't." She gave him a sad smile. "Okay, I will listen to your story. Let's get started." He gave her a weak smile now. "Kay, here we go…"

* * *

She told Sesshomaru she was fine. She didn't feel like it tho… But she just had to tell him! She didn't know what it was, but she just needed to. Sesshomaru came to her rescue, so that would give him the right to know what was going on. "Kay, here we go…" She exhaled. "Okay, I'll just start at the beginning… When I was just born my dad and mom had to pick up some stuff from their old house with the car. Cause we were moving into a bigger house. On their way back my dad lost control over the steering wheel. They drove against a tree, and both died…" 'Oh no, I'm already starting to get tears in my eyes,' she thought. "I didn't have any other family members left, so I got placed in this other family. I got adopted. They didn't have any other children. My mom, let's just call her like that, died of cancer. I was five when that happened. I locked myself in my room for hours, she was the only one who was really nice to me. My dad just pretended to like me, I think, but after my mom died he didn't have to anymore. After three years, I was eight, my dad thought I was old enough to-." Her breath faltered. Sesshomaru gave her the glass of water and smiled at her. "That's why I brought this for you." "Th-thanks…" "Are you going to be all right? Or do you want to stop?" She thought about it for a moment before saying: "No, I want to continue now I started… I feel like you'd understand…" She blushed a little and gave Sesshomaru a cute smile. "Okay let's continue… So when I was eight, my dad thought I was old enough to 'please' him," she made a face. "He…He didn't do anything to you right?" Sesshomaru asked her frightened. "No, no! I won't. Ever. I kept a knife in my room for when he would try anything." She saw Sesshomaru's eyes go to her wrists and lift his eyebrows in question. "That was from a few days ago… My dad knocked me out and thought it would be a fun idea to cut my wrists." She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't happen a lot, but it happens sometimes when he's bored." She spoke in a calm voice but Sesshomaru noticed that she wasn't comfortable with it. "It's not allowed to hurt children. You should go to the police with it." "I don't have any evidence, so I can't." She sighed. "So to get back to my story… I was eight years old at the time, and I'm 16 years old now. Imagine how I'd felt like and 'what' I've lived with. He made rules for me, like I had to be home immediately after school. I can't make any friends, if I do, I'll leave the country…" Sesshomaru noticed the sad look in her eyes. "Something that happened before?" "Yeah… He was a nice guy, but when I brought him home with me my dad just started yelling and the next day we left…" "Was that why you didn't tell you dad I'm your friend earlier today?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know…?" "I waited to make sure you were safe." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Thanks…" she whispered in a soft voice.

* * *

He thought he would go crazy. He wanted to comfort her and hug her. Rin had such a sad life… He would do anything to make it better. "Thanks…" he could barely hear her but it sounded sweet and soft. On impulse he drew her closer in a hug. He heard her gasp and he laughed softly. "I'm sorry… I just feel the need to comfort you right now, you seem so sad." He felt her relax in his arms after that and felt her snuggle closer to him. They just sat like that for a few minutes before she sat down beside him and continued her story. 'I'm so falling in love with this girl. This can't be true…'

* * *

She relaxed in his arms. He was warm and soft and he smelled nice. Without really knowing she snuggled closer in his arms. After a few minutes she thought it would be best to finish her story before there were any more interruptions. She sat down beside him, but still leaning into him. "So my dad made those stupid rules. And I just had to accept them, since he would do way worse things to me if I wouldn't. But one day, I was twelve at the time, I didn't come home for the night. I had a sleep over at a friend he didn't know of. When I came home the other day my dad thought it would be good to go for a walk in the park. So we did… We sat down on the park bench, nobody was around. It scared me… My dad just punched me in the face until I was numb. After that, he threw me in the pond. I couldn't respond to it since he had punched me… I was about to drown when Kohaku showed up and got me out of the water." She shivered. "Well, you might understand why I'm scared of my dad now…" she smiled weakly. The next years just went the same like this… Only this year, my dad got to know about Kohaku… He thought I got out of the water alone." She smirked. "And we moved to America… So that's why I'm here now, and I must say my life got better since then." She smiled up at him. Sesshomaru seemed to be conflicted with himself. She saw him give in to the thing, but not totally. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Your life will only get better from now on… I promise." Sesshomaru smiled. She was stunned by the kiss. But she managed to smile. "Thanks…" she whispered.

* * *

That's when he got rid of the part from himself that was withholding him from kissing Rin on the lips. He kissed Rin full on the lips and drew her closer to him. He was happy that he did kiss her. It was like nothing he could imagine. Kagura had kissed him a lot of times, but it was nothing like this. His eyes widened and he saw hers were the same. He gave her a last peck on her lips and burst out in a laughter. "I suppose we were both surprised that I did that, huh." She beamed a smile at him. "Mhm!" And Rin kissed him again. 'I think I will let Rin stay by my side for a long time…' And he smiled under her kiss.

* * *

**Kay! That's it for tonight =D I hope you liked it ;) I'm not very good in romance scenes tho D: But I'll do my best...  
Please review!  
-Vera- **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating soon! I was busy with school and I had a lot of birthdays. Besides, I didn't have any inspiration D: But I found something new to write! =D Hope you like it... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! (Yup I forgot it in the past chapters... Sorry!)  
Warning: Violence **

* * *

Chapter 7

She woke up on the couch and stumbled into the kitchen. She made some tea and waited for Sesshomaru to wake up. After an hour or so, Sesshomaru walked in. She made breakfast and put down some coffee for Sesshomaru. "Hi there!" she said with a smile. "Had a good night sleep?" "Yes, thankyou. Did you get some sleep as well?" "Mhm… But I was thinking about my dad… So not really that much, but I can deal." "Okay. How much time do we have left until we have to go to school?" She sighed. "Eh, half an hour. You should hurry! I don't want to be late!" She stuck out her tongue. It seemed like nothing happened the other night. Like they didn't kiss, like she hadn't told him her life story. Now that she thought about it… She didn't know that much about Sesshomaru… Well, that was his choice. "We won't be late… Believe me, my mornings are always like this," Sesshomaru laughed. After a while he finished eating. "How much time have we left now?" Sesshomaru grinned. She gave him a questioning look. "15 minutes… That should be enough to—" She couldn't finish her sentence cause Sesshomaru caught her lips. Her eyes widened a bit, but after a few seconds they closed. So did Sesshomaru's. "15 minutes is enough to have a little fun right," Sesshomaru said laughing. "Where do you want to go? We're going to skip school today to evade your dad." She joined the laughing and thought about what she wanted to do… 'Hmm, what about the park? Hell no, guys think that's stupid. But maybe Sesshomaru would understand… The cinema? Naah, that sounded too much like a date… Where did she want to go? She hadn't been out for a while now. She always had to be back in time. Maybe the park wasn't that bad… She had to get over her fear for the water. What had happened a few years ago… What her father did to her and how Kohaku came to save her… Yeah, the park would be a good idea.' "What about the park?" she put up a cute smile. Sesshomaru smiled. "Sure, just let me grab our jackets."

When they reached the park, Rin was close to him to keep herself warm. He smiled in himself. 'To think that this would happen to me one day...' They walked to the bench and sat down beside each other. Rin put her head in his lap and closed her eyes with a smile. Rin was so cute. He just couldn't believe these things happened to her in her past. It just couldn't be true… It was sad. There was nobody in the park, probably cause everyone was in school. Lovely. He was happy they didn't go to school. Rin's dad would probably be looking for her to take her home. He saw the ducks in the pond swimming all together. Suddenly they all flew up in the air in the opposite direction where the noise was coming from. His eyes grew wider when he recognised the person standing there. Rin's eyes flew wide open to look at him. Rin's dad was standing there.

Her eyes flew open, only to see her dad standing there. She froze in her place. 'No. No this can't be true! How can my dad search for me in the park? It's not logical.' She was to busy with thinking to realise Sesshomaru was gone. Her dad walked up on her. "So Rin, here you are. I searched a while for you. Why are you in the park?" She was stunned. She couldn't say anything. She got a déjà vu of what happened when she was 8. 'Not again! I don't want to be thrown in the pond again… No!' "No answer? Well let's just get you home then, shall we?" She just stayed in her place. She didn't want to go home. "You don't want to move?" her dad said with an angry voice. She shook her head slightly. "Well then I just have to make you move!" And he punched her in her face. Her eyes widened in shock. 'Where is Sesshomaru? Why doesn't he help me right now?' Her dad punched her again. She felt blood streaming down her face. She didn't scream. She didn't punch or kick back. She just lay down there. Her dad grabbed her by her hair and lifted her head up. "Still not in the mood for talking are you?" He grinned. 'That sick man is actually enjoying this?' He kicked her so she lay on her back. Her whole body hurt. 'Why can't I just die here? Nobody's here anyway…' "You aren't the talker today, hm? I see. I have no use for you anymore. You won't please me in any way. Just using you for a punching bag is boring too…" He dragged her with her hair to the pond. It felt like needles stinging in her head everywhere. "There you go. Have fun dying girl, nobody will find you here. And nobody will miss you. Goodbye." He said with a smile as he threw her in the pond. She took a last breath and prepared herself to die. 'Where did you go Sesshomaru… I thought you were my friend…' That was the last thing she thought before she lost consciousness, prepared to die.

* * *

**Yup, that's it for today... Little short =P But you'll have to do it with this ^^ Hope you liked it. Please review! **

**-Vera-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ha! You were all wrong. Everything is real. No way that could be a dream :o I don't like mixing dreams with reality :3  
I forgot to put my inspiration sources at the end, so here they are =P I'm always writing with songs in my head ^^ Brings out good ideas :o And weird ones... *smirk*  
Get over it - Avril lavigne  
ET - Katy Perry  
Blow - Ke$ha  
Get over it was for chapter 7.. It sounded so sad D: The other two were just playing when I wrote this one ;)  
Enjoy! (Yeah it's short again... Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! **

* * *

Chapter 8

When he saw her father he knew this was his chance. 'I hope Rin can deal with him a little longer. He stood up and hid in the bushes before Rin's father could see him. 'And now just wait and watch…' he thought painfully. 'I'm sorry Rin, this is for you.'

He ran like he had never done before. He had seen Rin's father punch her over and over and smile with it. He had to get this to the police before it was too late. Even he couldn't do anything about that guy. That guy had a crazy mind. 'He's sick in his mind.'

When he finally reached the police station he ran inside. "Mister, mister! You have to see this. My friend's in danger." He spoke to one of the officers in an anxious voice. "Relax, mister. Now show me the thing you have." He showed the video he made on his mobile and he saw the eyes of the officer grew wider. He saw how the man gathered a few people to go to the park. "Let's go!"

When they reached the park there was nobody to be seen. 'No, don't let me be too late… not Rin… Maybe her father took her home. That would be horrible!' "Officer! You have to see this." One of the other people called out as he studied the ground. They all had to see what was there. There was a small blood track to the pond. "No!" he shouted out loud as he jumped in the pond. He searched the bottom of the pond for her. After a few seconds he found a body. 'That must be Rin… Let's get her up.' He swam to Rin and took her up to the surface of the water. He lay her down at the bank of the pond. "She isn't breathing!" He yelled. He gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation. After one minute Rin started breathing again and coughing up water. "Wha- what happened?" Rin asked. "You were dying in the pond Rin. I should ask you what happened." When Rin focused her eyes on Sesshomaru her eyes narrowed. "YOU weren't there anymore," she said with an angry voice. Rin stood up and gave him one last glance. "Rin wait!" he called out for her. But she was gone… He couldn't blame her that much… But he saved her right! He heard the men behind him cough. He ignored that and ran after Rin. "Thanks guys…" He said.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. But she felt numb and everything in her body was painful. 'That stupid Sesshomaru! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. He just left me there when my dad came. He let my dad beat me up like always! He let me be thrown in the pond! DAMN HIM.' The love she had felt for Sesshomaru had turned into hatred now. This couldn't be any good. 'I should've died there! I prefer dying right now. My life sucks.' She was running the way to her old home. Where her dad would probably be right now. She stormed inside and saw her dad's jaw drop to the floor. "So you came back huh..?" he said with a creepy smile. "So I'll be gone now. Jerk." She ran upstairs, packed her stuff, including the knife, and jumped out the window. She gave her father in the kitchen a last smirk and waved. "See you never again!" And she ran away.

* * *

He searched everywhere for Rin. Every place he could think of, and the places she liked the most. He couldn't find her… He went home and lay down on his bed. He screamed into his pillow. 'Why is she gone? Why… Well at least she's alive now…' He felt more love than ever for Rin. She was the only girl that really had reached to him… To his heart. The only one. It was getting dark already. He searched one last time for her. By school, around her father's home, the cinema, etc. He didn't find her…

The next day he had to school to see if Rin would be there. He didn't have much hope tho… But maybe someone from his class had seen her! "Hey Sesshomaru! What's up?" He heard Jaken say. "Uhh… Why do I have to walk into you of all people." He said with a smirk. "I'm searching Jaken. Now leave me alone." He saw Jaken's eyes widen a bit. "It's that girl right! You both weren't in school yesterday. And now she still isn't in school! There must be something wrong!" 'Baam! Right to the point.' Jaken must have seen the shock in his eyes since he grinned at him. "I knew it. So what is it Sesshomaru? Something bad happened to your first love life?" he said with a joking voice. "Actually. Yes Jaken, there has happened something. Now just tell me if you have seen her somewhere around yesterday or today." He said in a pissed off voice. "Relax, buddy. No I haven't seen Rin around these days, I'm sorry." "Well thank you for answering, Jaken. Bye." And he went inside. Maybe one of Rin's friends would know… Kagome maybe? They were pretty close. 'Uhh… How the hell am I going to ask about Rin. I must sound like a freak to them. Well… It's worth trying. For Rin.' He smiled a bit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Like I said, it's a little short. And yes... In every love life something goes wrong :o If I hadn't put something like this in it my story would probably be over already D: Dun want that to happen, right? ;) Anyway, please review with what you think!**

**-Vera-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long... I was thinking about a good way to finish my story =P I thought I did well for my first one. So... As you can see, this is my last chapter. D: I hope you like it tho =D  
Snow Patrol - Give me strenght  
Highly recommended to listen! I'm addicted to the song :3 And it's perfectly fit for this chapter. =)  
Okay, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! **

* * *

Chapter 9

He walked up on Kagome and Shippo. "Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a pissed voice. "What have you done to Rin?" "Do you know where she is?" "Kagome doesn't, I do," the little boy said. "She doesn't want to see you ever again Sesshomaru. So you have no right to be here. Get back to your old friends, I will try to make something of Rin again, she's a big mess." "Shippo! Please let me help her, I'm the only one who knows what's going on. You don't, so you have no chance in helping her! She'll get depressed, is that what you want?" He was getting really angry now. "My, my, Sesshomaru. It sure sounds like you even CARE about a girl. The last time I heard you did was… Never?" Kagome said in a joking voice. "This is NOT the time for that Kagome. Shut up and let me talk to Shippo, he at least knows something about her, you don't." Yup, he was pissed off. "Shippo, could you please tell me where she is… I promise she'll be alright. I can help her… I'm sure I can." He saw Shippo thinking of it… Maybe it was all true right… Maybe he really cared that much about the sweet girl after all this time. "I'll tell you where she is…" His head shot up. "But… I'm going with you, for if you try something." "Alright then… Let's go?" "Now? School just started." "Yeah now. Rin could be in trouble." Shippo jumped up and started running. "I'll see you soon Kagome!" Shippo yelled to the stunned girl. And they started heading North…

"The park? Really?" "Yeah… Haven't you searched for her here yet?" He shook his head. "Why not! I thought you just told me on the way that you've searched EVERYWHERE for her. And you didn't search in a park? You're really a dumb one huh…" Shippo stopped talking after one glance of him. "I didn't search for her here, but there is a reason for it. Just bring me to her please." Shippo started walking to the last bushes of the park. Nobody would've searched here… Someone screamed. A girl. His head shot up. 'That's Rin!' and he started running in the direction of the scream. Not long after they both reached Rin… And her dad? "Mister. I'd like you to leave, or I would have to go hard on you," his voice was pissed, really pissed. Shippo was just staring with wide eyes to the scene. Rin naked, her dad above her… "Hmpf, always the person to ruin my mood are ya?" Rin's dad said. "JUST GO!" He yelled. Rin's dad got in his clothes again and just walked away like nothing happened. He took of his jacket and shirt and threw them to Rin. Rin didn't move, but just started to something that she thought was in front of her. He walked to Rin and carefully helped her in his clothes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered in Rin's ear. That brought Rin back to the real world. Rin jumped back. "Do-don't get near me!" Rin's voice was scared. "Rin, it's me. Listen to me." "Ri-Rin…? What happened to you…?" Shippo asked. "Sesshomaru! What is Shippo doing here? He shouldn't know…" "He wouldn't bring me to you if he couldn't come with me." "Damn brat," Rin muttered under her breath. "Shippo, I'll explain everything later… Could you leave Sesshomaru and me alone please? I've got some things to ask him." Oh, oh… She sounded mad. "Su-sure… I'll be in school…" Shippo walked away. "Now Sesshomaru, why are you here?" "I've come to explain… to explain why I walked away when you needed me…" "Oh, so there is a reason for that? There is a reason for WHY YOU LEFT ME ALONE?" Rin yelled at him. "Yes… Now just listen to me please. You might be happy with it. I saw your dad coming and I thought he would move to another country if he saw me with you there, so I hid in the bushes. I knew he was going to punch you… And I'm sorry I let him do that. But we needed evidence for the police to get you free. I made a video of it and ran as fast as I could to the police station. You don't have to live with you dad anymore, you can live anywhere you want now. I told them to look for you in the park but decided to come with them. I didn't saw you anywhere, but we saw a trail of blood. I immediately jumped in the pond and saved you. That's all what happened, and that's why I left you… You can live anywhere you want now. Think good before you decide." He started walking away. "Wait, Sesshomaru. Get back here. You did all of that for me…?" "Yes," he just said like it was a thing he did every day. Rin surprised him when she planted her lips on his. His hands went through her beautiful black hair. His tongue explored every corner of Rin's mouth. She was gorgeous, she was the best thing that ever happened to him… When she broke the kiss they both had to catch a breath. She smiled at him. "Now then, can I live with you? I thought well about it," she grinned. "Of course you can, Rin, my love…" They kissed again, and loads that followed. She was finally free of her dad…

* * *

**Okay! That's it... The last chapter D': I hope you liked it! And for the people who think Rin's dad raped her. He didn't, he was about to :3 Sesshomaru will be her first one =P Please review! =D**

-Vera- 


	11. Epilogue

**Okay, I know it's been awhile... After I finished my story a few people asked for an epilogue, I pretty much thought, no screw that. But... I was bored. And didn't want to study. Then I thought back to my one and only story, read it again and uploaded an epilogue~ So enjoy :3  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

A few months later…

"Rin, where do you want to go?" "Hmm… I want to go somewhere nice and warm. And pretty of course!" She grinned. "What about Hawaii? I'm pretty sure it's nice, warm and pretty out there." Sesshomaru smiled. 'That'll be nice I guess, alone with Sessh for a few weeks. Swimming in the sea and go sightseeing. "Yeah, that'd be nice." She said with a small smile. "I'll get the plane tickets and I make sure we're prepared for the trip."

* * *

He was lying of the beach and Rin was swimming in the waves of the sea. It was a great sight, probably the best thing he did in his whole life until now. 'I'm pretty sure more good things will follow..' "Oh yeah.. I'm sure about that." He muttered. Then walked towards the sea and joined Rin. "Hey, honey," Rin smiled and kissed him. It tasted salty, but still like Rin. This made him smile of course. "What do you want to eat tonight?" "I was thinking about taking you out for dinner," he said. "Sounds nice! You're the best." "So are you… So are you." He said it quietly, and the waves crashing on the shore made it fade away. Rin never heard what he said, but she felt it in her heart. Later that night they got to their hotel and kept kissing in the shower. They both thought pretty much the same thing. He thought, 'she is the best thing that ever happened to me, I won't ever let her go.' And Rin thought, 'life can't get any worse now, I won't ever be able to stay away from him.'

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who took the efford to read my story. I know it isn't the best thing you ever read, but everyone needs to start off somewhere ;)**

**Thankyou again for all the reviews I got on my story, I love you all~**

**-Vera-**


End file.
